


Epilogue: Sweeter Than Sweet

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: Sweeter Than Sweet [4]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: Some years after the nightmare, Jongin and Kyungsoo are living together as a couple, while Hyuk and Hongbin are taking things slower. They all are preparing for Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s wedding. However, Baekhyun starts to have some doubts after seeing Chanyeol stresses out, fearing that his fiancé will cancel the wedding hours before it happens.





	1. Epilogue: What is love-Kaisoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!!!!!
> 
> These are small extras from the main stories of the series, just extra conclusions to them, after being requested.
> 
> It took some time to write them…sorry about that
> 
> Hope you enjoy them!!!!!

Epilogue: What is love

“This is actually a bother,” Kyungsoo said, bringing the wedding invitation close to his face so he could read it. His vision was still blurry and he had to wear huge spectacles with thick glasses so he could faction. However, he hated them, insisting that he didn’t need them and so he just wore them for work to make Junmyeon feel better about having a semi blind person handling his company’s finances.

“You still hate weddings?”  Jongin smiled, knowing well enough that his boyfriend wasn’t the most romantic person in the world. That wasn’t a problem for him though. He was romantic enough for both of them.

“It’s not only that. It’s that Baekhyun is making a big fuss of it all.”

“He just wants everything to be perfect. It’s his wedding after all.”

“But he makes everyone work for him. He even enslaved my friend to make his cake.”

“I thought Hyuk was a baker,” Jongin commented. “Or, are you afraid that he’s taking your friend away from you?”

“Can you be serious for a moment? Hyuk will never be a friend with Baekhyun. They will only be acquaintances,” Kyungsoo replied and stormed to the kitchen. Which would have been more dramatic if they didn’t live in a small apartment with only two rooms. But, even though their living conditions weren’t that idyllic, they still made it work. Jongin was finishing his studies while working at the animal shelter and Kyungsoo had his job that Junmyeon had offered. They still had to take consolation and pills for depression though. Jongin had panic attacks when he was in small rooms and confined places. That’s why he couldn’t take the elevator yet, or walk home alone. Kyungsoo was better though. He was adjusting to his new life and he was making progress with his rehab for his eyes.

“You know you have to go with him tomorrow to pick his suit, right?”

“I don’t know why he wants me there,” Kyungsoo snapped, making a face. “He has his best friend Youngjae for that.

“Will Youngjae be bringing his boyfriend Daehyun to the wedding, or will that be awkward?”

“It’s not like something major had happened between Daehyun and Baekhyun. Junmyeon said that they didn’t even kiss.”

“Still, is Chanyeol okay with that?”

“He doesn’t have any say in it with even if he had a problem with it.”

“Well, they love each other and that’s what’s important,” Jongin smiled and looked over to Kyungsoo, who was chopping vegetables in perfect concentration. If he was to be honest with himself, Jongin would admit that he liked that side of Kyungsoo. When he was focusing on what he was doing, the boy had a serious look, squeezing his eyebrows together and tightening his cheeks. He even looked good with his glasses on, though when Jongin had tried to tell him that, he got mad at him. Jongin didn’t mind. Even if he got mad at him, he still was his and he still was there. All this dark time, when he had been in constant terror and he had lost all hope, the only thing keeping him alive was remembering the way Kyungsoo smiled when he was happy, a smile that reached his eyes and made his face radiant. Now, he smiled more often and he didn’t get angry when Jongin was being silly just to make him laugh when he was coming back from work, tired and frustrated.

“You know that I love you,” Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear, as he hugged him from the back. The smaller boy shrugged his shoulders, but didn’t pull away. Jongin remembered the time when he first saw him at the college, that time now seeming so long ago. But that love that he felt back then was more of an excitement rather than this deep love that he felt for him now. They had helped each other through the most impossible circumstances and that made their bond unbreakable. And Jongin knew that that wasn’t only him that felt that way.

“Can you please go sit on the sofa or something?” Kyungsoo complained, but Jongin knew that he was smiling, even if he could not see his face. Jongin hugged him tighter and pressed his lips on his cheek. His skin smelled of his citrus aftershave.  Kyungsoo pushed him back with his shoulder.

“I’m busy!” he cried and Jongin just gave up and moved to the other side of the kitchen’s board.

“Did you get to see Minseok today?” Kyungsoo asked, juggling with his pots and cutting knives.

“I finally did. Did you know that he was a cat person after all?”

“I don’t really know him that well. I know his cousin though, Mark. He’s friends with Junmyeon’s cousin, Jaehyun.”

Kyungsoo stopped talking and pretended that he was trying to read the package of the rice. Jongin knew that his boyfriend reframe from talking about the time they were apart. He was tiptoeing over it for months and Jongin didn’t push the matter any further cause he knew that it was a dark period for both of them and neither of them wanted to be reminded of it. Though, Jongin counselor had a different opinion on the matter.

 “So, when is the tuxedo shopping session?”

“Tomorrow morning. Even Junmyeon gave me the day off for the big event.”

“Well, make sure that you’re in a good mood. Try to be positive for him, just till his wedding day.”

“Are you implying that I’m not a pleasing person?”

“I’m saying that you hate weddings. At least I hope that you won’t hate our wedding,” Jongin said quietly, looking sideways at Kyungsoo. He wanted to bring the matter up for some time now, but he was afraid of the boy’s reaction. He kept imagining all the possible scenarios that could happen and none of them was pleasant. Plus, he was concern on whether it was too soon to be talking about their future.

Kyungsoo put down the knife he was holding and stared at Jongin. He held his breath and prepared for the boy’s explosion.

“You do believe that I’m an insensible jerk! For your information mister, I will be extremely happy at our wedding day, because it will be out wedding and not anyone else’s,” Kyungsoo answered and Jongin’s heart raced.

“So, you want to marry me?” he asked, not able to hide his smile.

“Seriously? You think that I would put up with you if I didn’t?”

Jongin didn’t wait to confirm it twice. He jumped up and grabbed Kyungsoo’s face in his both hands, bringing him close enough to kiss him. The boy let him, even though he had to lean over the board and Jongin had to climb over it.

“Thank you,” Jongin whispered, releasing him from his lips but not letting him pull away.

“You’re welcome,” Kyungsoo replied and smiled widely.

Jongin kissed him again, as Kyungsoo’s stew was spilling out of its pot just a few meters next them.


	2. Epilogue: Getting closer to you-Hyukbin

Epilogue: Getting closer to you

The way Hyuk had envision it, the cake should be white with little pink roses made out of sugar and rose scented butter, and naturally, it should have four levels. Hyuk had never tried such a big of a project, but he was excited to get it through, as he believed that that would certify him as an accomplished baker.

However, when he finally started organizing the way he was going to create his masterpiece, he realized that it would be harder than he imagined. He was still struggling with the egg order, when he heard the well known knock at the door. Hyuk didn’t even call to invite his visitor in, as he knew very well who he was. But he still raised his head and looked up as Hongbin entered his little bakery. He still couldn’t believe that the boy was actually here. The first mornings after Hongbin was rescued, Hyuk got up thinking that everything was a dream or that he was going mad after all and he was experiencing hallucinations. He even called the police station, as he had been doing for so long now, to ask if there were any news on Hongbin’s case. Thankfully, the officers just laughed and reminded that Hongbin was already saved.

He then started visiting him at the hospital, bringing him cakes and sweets secretly, as the doctors wanted Hongbin to follow a strict diet.  But the glimpse of happiness in Hongbin’s eyes as he tasted the soft cake prevented Hyuk from not bringing him any at all.

Hongbin had to stay in hospital for about a month, mainly because of his psychological trauma. And when he was released, he was moved to his parents’ house and Hyuk lost contact with him, except from the occasional phone call. Hyuk had longed for his company for so many years, but now the sad truth was finally rearing its ugly head. Hongbin and he had nothing else to talk about other than their time being abducted. They had never met before that and they had grown to know each other in the darkness of her basement. So, talking to him over the phone, was kind of a déjà vu for him, as it reminded him of the time when he was conversing with him through the walls. But what made him terrified was the fact that maybe Hongbin felt the same way. After all, they were strangers that were brought together under terrible circumstances and maybe they thought that they loved each other because it was the only glimpse of hope they had.

Those thoughts prevented Hyuk from visiting Hongbin at his house and Hongbin wasn’t ready yet to go outside alone. But, one afternoon, Hyuk heard a knock at his bakery’s door and Hongbin walked in, almost wet to the bone by the heavy spring rain.

Hyuk stared at him, as the boy walked up and down the small shop, looking at the baked goods. He was wearing a soft cream sweater that accompanied his dark blue pants perfectly, even though his hair was a mess from the rain. He had tried to bring them back, but some strokes were still sticking out in a funny way that made Hyuk smile. Just then Hongbin tore his eyes from the cakes and he looked straight at Hyuk’s smiley face. Hyuk cleared his throat and tried to bring his face back to neutral.

“Can I help you with something? I’ve just got out those small breads you like,” Hyuk said.

“I’m not here to buy bread actually,” Hongbin replied, lowering his eyes to the ground.

“Then…”

“I’m here to take you on a date,” Hongbin rushed to say and Hyuk got the feeling that he had prepared and practiced his speech for more than two times. “The weather was much better when I came out of the house,” he added, looking out of the shop’s window, his voice turning melancholically.

“I like the rain,” Hyuk quickly said, fearing that Hongbin was going to get discouraged and change his mind. He himself was a bit terrified, but he was more excited than scared. His heart was beating fast as he rushed to the back of the shop to change his clothes that were covered with flour and cookie dough and quickly fix his hair with the help of the small mirror in the bathroom at the back. He hadn’t prepared for a date, so his outfit was consisted by a hoodie and white washed jeans. Still, when Hongbin saw him, he smiled, as he was pleased with what he was seeing. Hyuk thought that this must have been a big improvement from what he looked like when they were captives.

Actually, seeing Hongbin at the outside, being normal and doing what normal people do like drink coffee and using an umbrella, was something that Hyuk’s fantasies didn’t include. It felt odd, but refreshing and great at the same time. He got to know another side of Hongbin, his real side, the one that could laugh and make jokes and converse about everyday problems and what TV variety show he should watch or where he should start looking for a job. And over the course of the next month, he had several dates with Hongbin. Hongbin wanted to try every type of date and he had googled a list and surprised him every time with different concept, though it would have been nice if Hyuk knew at least where they were going to prepare or wear the appropriate clothes. Plus, Hongbin had the bad habit to take pictures of them and vanish them into a black folder he had in his backpack as soon as they were out. He didn’t let Hyuk look at them and every time he asked him about it, he ignored the question or avoided the subject all together. Hyuk didn’t want to make him upset, so he didn’t press the matter, but he was curious to know.

As always, this time too, Hongbin entered Hyuk’s little bakery, looking like a prince with his dark black hair and his white skin. He smiled at Hyuk broadly and asked him if he was ready.

“I’m busy today, I’m sorry. I’ve got to prepare for the cake, else I will not make it in time,” Hyuk replied, feeling sad having to decline.

“I know that. That’s why I arranged for a date at your place. Actually, in this case, at your bakery.”

Hyuk smiled, as he took a clean apron from the cupboard and handed it over to Hongbin. The boy looked really good in it.

“I hope that you have some cooking skills,” Hyuk joked.

“I’ve helped my mom in the kitchen before,” Hongbin replied, pounding his lower lip.

“Well, if not then you’ll have to explain it to Baekhyun at the wedding.”

“I’m coming to the wedding?” Hongbin asked.

“Of course. You’re my plus one!”

“I’ll think about it,” Hongbin replied, but the playful smile on his lips revealed that he had already decided.

“Can I ask you something?” Hyuk found the courage to ask, as Hongbin got out his camera and started picking the best angle to shoot Hyuk as he was preparing the flour.

“Yeah, of course.”

“What are you doing with the photos you take?”

“How much flour do you need for all the layers?” Hongbin asked, picking up a bag.

“Come on! You never answer me when I ask you about it. What is the big mystery over it anyway?” Hyuk insisted.

“It’s nothing really. It’s kind of embarrassing,” Hongbin said and looked away.

Hyuk smiled and dusted the flour off his hands and apron before rushing to him and giving him a big bear hug.

“We are together now. You can tell me anything, as silly and idiotic as it can be. I won’t judge you. I love you the way you are and I don’t want you to change a thing.”

“You love me?” Hongbin giggled, his arms tightening around Hyuk’s torso. “You know, it’s the first time you’ve said it after the imprisonment.”

Hongbin was right. Neither of them had said it, but Hyuk thought that they both felt it. He could see it in Hongbin’s eyes when he looked at him and smiled, at his gestures, in his kisses. But they had never said it out loud.

“I’m sorry,” Hyuk said. “I should have said it earlier. I should have said it every day, every time we met. Because I do love you. More than anything, more than everyone.”

Hongbin then pulled away from his embrace and brought his head to Hyuk’s level so he could press his lips against him, cupping his face with his hands.

“I love you too,” he whispered against his skin and Hyuk felt his blood rushing through his body hot like lava.

“So, what are those photos for then,” Hyuk asked, when he returned to his post.

“I want to capture every moment we have together,” Hongbin said, turning red. “We have been through a lot and I sometimes am scared that this happiness won’t last, that something is going to happen.”

“I know what you mean. I too get scared sometimes. It’s normal. And I actually think that is sweet that you take photos of us. I wish I had thought about it as well.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Hyuk said and smiled, feeling that, at that moment, it was the happiest moment of his life so far and that Hongbin actually felt the same way.


	3. Epilogue: Hello angel-Chanbaek

Epilogue: Hello angel

Weddings weren’t Baekhyun’s expertise, but he wanted his to be perfect. Small, but perfect. Chanyeol agreed as well, but he wasn’t much help when it came to preparations. Plus, he had that big promotion coming for him and he was all nervous all the time. He even talked in his sleep, mostly apologizing to his superiors. At first Baekhyun found it amusing, but lately he started feeling concerned.

“Have you talked to him about it?” Minseok asked, the day of the fitting, when Baekhyun, Youngjae, Junmyeon and Minseok went to try on their suits for their final rehearsal.

“I tried but he got all worried and I just didn’t want to stress him out,” Baekhyun admitted.

“He will be fine tomorrow, don’t worry,” Junmyeon said, struggling to tie his tie.

“I agree. Everything’s gonna be fine,” Youngjae added.

“You can bring it up tonight, if you’re still worried,” Minseok said.

“I’m staying at Youngjae’s place tonight. We agreed to at least do that much,” Baekhyun replied.

“Wasn’t Kyungsoo coming?” Junmyeon asked.

“He said he had something came up suddenly and that he will meet us at the wedding,” Youngjae replied.

“Hope he does. He really isn’t into the whole wedding thing,” Baekhyun said.

“He will, don’t worry,” Junmyeon reassured him. But Baekhyun wasn’t only worried about Kyungsoo making it to the wedding. He felt all kinds of things. He was happy and anxious and overexcited and scared. And being scared scared him even more. Was he feeling that way because he didn’t want to marry Chanyeol? Was he going to do something stupid and ruin everything? Was Chanyeol thinking the same way? What if he wasn’t actually worried about his promotion but he was having second thoughts over their wedding? Truth was that Baekhyun might have pushed things a little towards the wedding. He was kind of clingy, if he has to be honest.

Baekhyun was kicking and turning in Youngjae’s bed, unable to sleep. The more he was thinking about it, the more he was coming to the conclusion that Chanyeol might not come tomorrow. Baekhyun felt the urge to call him and tell him that they should cancel everything, when he heard his cell phone buzzing. Chanyeol had sent him a text.

“Can you come out for a moment?”

Baekhyun’s heart was beating so fast that he felt that it was about to break. He just hoped that his legs will survive and won’t betray him on his way to meet Chanyeol. He found the boy just down the stairs, not facing him. Was he here to break up with him?

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun piped, feeling his heart ready to blow up into million pieces.

Chanyeol turned, his face being lighten by the street light that shone just above them. His eyes were red and he looked pale, both sights that didn’t help with easing Baekhyun’s fears.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry,” he said and in a breath he stormed over Baekhyun and his arms wrapped around him, pressing him against his chest. Baekhyun breathed his scent, taking in the warmth of his body. Was this the last time he was hugging him? Baekhyun let his tears roll down his cheeks freely. He loved him so much and that’s why he had to let him go. Keeping him by his side, when he was unhappy wasn’t true love; it was just him being selfish.

“Chanyeol, I…” Baekhyun tried to say, but he choked, unable to finish his sentence.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “I know we agreed, but I couldn’t help it. I missed you so much and I had to see you.”

“What?” Baekhyun said and pushed him away, so he could see his face.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, his voice full of worry as he wiped the tears of Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“I thought…I thought you were here to cancel the wedding,” Baekhyun admitted, lowering his eyes.

“What are you talking about? Cancel the wedding?”

“You were so stressed out lately, and I thought maybe…that I was the real reason why.”

“You’re crazy? Why on earth would I be stressed out because of you?”

“I don’t know!” Baekhyun cried, tears filling his eyes again. “Maybe I am pushing you into the wedding and you are feeling pressure and …and…” Baekhyun was out of breath, his sobs coming louder and louder. Then he heard Chanyeol laughing. He stopped crying suddenly, too surprised.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said, still laughing. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, clearing his throat and cupping Baekhyun’s face with his hands.

“Baekhyun, I love you and I when I asked you to marry me and you accepted, I was so happy! I didn’t ask you because you forced me. You never forced me to love you. I was just lucky enough that you loved me back.”

This time, the tears that rolled down Baekhyun’s face weren’t tears of sadness. He felt so light, like a great weight has been lifted off him. He smiled and pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s, feeling him smiling too. And when he pulled away, he was still smiling.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.

“See you tomorrow,” Baekhyun replied.

When he went back to bed, he still couldn’t sleep. But this time, it was more because of the excitement and adrenaline that run through his whole body.

The same feeling swept all over him the next day as well and he couldn’t help but smile, as he was putting on his tuxedo and drove with Junmyeon to the wedding venue where he met Chanyeol at the back room, next to the reception hall.

“You look smart,” Baekhyun smiled, looking at his soon to be husband in his velvet black suit matched with an ice grey shirt and dark sea blue tie. His hair was slicked back and made him look like a celebrity with his radiant smile and sparkly sharp eyes.

“You look handsome as always,” Chanyeol replied. “Shall we?”

Baekhyun nodded in agreement, giving him his hand. They walked together down the aisle and stood at the stage, where Kyungsoo was waiting for them, as he was to officiate the wedding.

All their friends were there as well; Kyungsoo’s boyfriend and his friend Hyuk who had made their wedding cake, Junmyeon and Sehun, Youngjae and Daehyun, Minseok and Jongdae from their college, their families and Chanyeol’s friends and colleagues and of course the ladies from the homeless asylum.

“And now, your wedding vows,” Kyungsoo said, smiling. He had his hair slightly parted to the middle and he looked very stylish with his black suit and dark cherry shirt that shaped his wide shoulders perfectly. His scares were slightly faded, but still silver white over his smooth skin.

Chanyeol cleared his throat and looked into Baekhyun’s eyes. He had been preparing his vows over his office, hiding them from Baekhyun for weeks now and he was full of tears by the time he had concluded. And they were beautiful like a poem.

“I’m not as good at expressing myself as you are,” Baekhyun said when it was his turn. Chanyeol smiled, whipping his tears, his eyes and nose all red.

“So, here it is. Chanyeol, I will never stop loving you. As long as you can put up with me, I will forever be yours.”

Chanyeol didn’t stop crying through the rest of the ceremony and a little bit when they cut the wedding cake and Junmyeon made a toast, which made the later cry as well. But Baekhyun didn’t. He was too happy that he felt only blissful and euphoric.

Then Jongdae got on the stage with the orchestra and invited them for their first dance as a couple. Jongdae sung their favorite song with his crystal clear, smooth voice. He was wearing a grey suit today with blue details and had his hair loosely parted to frame his handsome face with the sharp cheekbones and the well shaped lips.

“Are you happy?” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear as they danced softly to the music.

“More than I can bear,” Baekhyun whispered back.


End file.
